The Mon Files Volume 1
by 16Doobop13
Summary: What happened to Blue's Raticate? How frequent is it for humans to turn into pokemon? What does Diglett look like underground, or Dugtrio for that matter? Where do Shiny pokemon come from and what is up with Ash's Pikachu? Look threw this volume of The Mon Files to find out what a team of devoted Pokefans think are the answers to these questions and more...
1. Shiny Origins

**DISCLAIMER: None of the results from theories posted here are by any way non-fiction, your guess is as good as ours, we just use math, science, and cross examination to deduce what little answers we can.**

The Mon Files

Volume 1

Preface

This is first volume of The Mon Files. The Documents that prove many unsolved mysteries behind the pokemon world. The way this works is that each File will compose of one to three chapters, depending on how much research is needed to be recorded. The Mon Files squad will work tirelessly to attempt to ascertain the _truth_ behind the matters of any unsolved pokemon mysteries pertaining to any games or any point in the anime (Although, since the games came first, they have the most credibility for research.) Sometimes the Mon Files squad will not be able to ascertain the complete truth for any mysteries or theories, in which case the Mon Files squad will offer either their own theory, or back up the theory that was sent to them (Should a theory be sent to them) Should any fans have a mystery or theory or conspiracy that they would like to see the Mon Files squad tackle, then all they need do is either PM Doobop, or leave a request in the reviews section of this Volume. _ALL_ review suggestions or pm suggestions _will_ be tackled in a separate installment (Instance: A review with a suggestion is left on this Volume, therefore it will most likely be tackled on the next Volume, but rest assured, it will be tackled). To start off this Volume, we'll take a look at the mystical and rarer-than-legendary shiny pokemon, or pokemon with abnormal color schemes, and where exactly they come from.

The Mon Files

Volume 1

File 1

"Mom, Dad, Where Do Shiny Pokemon Come From?"

**BACKGROUND!**

Shiny Pokemon are the diamonds of the pokemon world. Step aside Diancie, the _true_ jewels are already here. (I swear to Arceus, If your little Carbink butlers talk in that movie I'll-nevermind). Anyway, Shiny Pokemon have a like, incredibly low average encounter rate. In fact, when the idea of shiny pokemon was conceived in Gen II, the encounter rate was a 1/8192 chance of finding a blue Ditto before Goldenrod City, but regardless of the chance of encounter, (Which has since then decreased to a 1/4096 chance with Pokemon X and Y), The subject matter of this file is not the probability of finding however many shiny pokemon in a row. This file is about where exactly they came from.

**THE REAL LIFE STORY!**

Since Shiny Pokemon could not be caught in Gen I with Red and Blue, many would instantly assume that Shiny Pokemon had to have not existed. At first glance, it seems quite plausible. I mean, pokemon isn't praised for its spot on references, and has been inconsistent with some of its pokedex entries (7 feet or a mountain, which is it Magikarp?), but if we take time to analyze the real world at the time (yes, the real world. The one we're in now), we can see exactly why Shiny Pokemon weren't catchable, and the answer lies with the Gameboy itself. Not being able to produce color images, the Gameboy is only able to create different shades ranging from white to black. It meant that there was nothing for Nintendo or Gamefreak to swap colors with.

_Counter Argument: What about switching shades?_

Switching shades presents a valid point, but consider this: A player is going through his Pokemon Blue game. He has already exploited the Cinnibar Island Glitch strip. If he finds a pokemon with strange shading, like a dark Eevee, he will most likely dismiss it as another glitch in the game. In fact, most players playing the first game will dismiss anything out of the ordinary as a glitch, Red and Blue were chock full of glitches, and the game designers probably realized this, so rather than coloring in different shades for each of their pokemon, they decided to hold off on the idea until the means to create these color schemes came out: The Gameboy Color. This new technology made Nintendo want to capitalize on anything that had to do with color, and they decided to create the alternative palettes with the Gen II games, Gold and Silver. This is where the Shiny Pokemon idea was thought of, _**BUT**_, that is not the question we want to answer here in The Mon Files. We want to know the explanation as to why shiny pokemon exist in the first place. To do that, we have to turn to one of only two Shiny pokemon that a dedicated player will have 100% chance of encountering. We are going to look at the red Gyarados in the Lake of Rage (FYI the other pokemon is the black Haxorus in Black2/White2 if you go to the Nature Reserve).

**SEEING A RED F***ING GYARADOS!**

Upon their arrival to Mohagany Town, Gold (We'll call the protagonist of each game their version's name) notices that the gym is being blocked by a man who directs him towards the Lake of Rage, which is north of the town. If Gold is as talkative to the NPCs as I would be in his place, then he has definitely heard of Team Rocket being located there. After Gold either defeats or catches the Red Gyarados that is agitating the Lake of Rage, Lance, the Johto champion appears and proclaims that Team Rocket is broadcasting a strange radio signal to force pokemon to evolve. If we look at Magikarp, anyone can tell that a Magikarp is, well, red, so to force it to evolve, in other words, evolve Magikarp before it was ready, it _does_ stand to reason that the Red Gyarados's color is because it evolved prematurely and as such, did not have time to correctly transform into its new form.

_Pre-emptive assumption: So TEAM ROCKET created Shiny Pokemon!_

To that, I say….well, not exactly. While it is true that Team Rocket was using radio signals to force pokemon to evolve, and one could use the Goldenrod Radio Tower takeover as leverage to how the whole Shiny epidemic spread, there are still a few things unaccounted for. The one I have the most questions about is this: So…if team rocket is the one who created Shiny pokemon, how do we explain the presence of shiny pokemon in the wild in Generation III?

_Knee-jerk reaction: Gen III takes place after Gen II!_

Actually, it takes place _before_ Gen II. If one looks at the pokemon games, you know that they remake games on occasion. Note: Re-makes mean that it is the _exact_ same story, just with beefed up graphics (and in the Gen III remakes known as FireRed and LeafGreen, we still follow the journey of everyone's favorite pokemon master: Red). Since trading is available between these Kanto remakes and Ruby and Sapphire, and no use of any 'Time Capsule' is required, the logical assumption is that both the Kanto and Hoenn storylines happen at the same point in time.

_Okay, but team rocket is in kanto! They can experiment on pokemon still!_

Yes, that is correct, and it's very true that there is no evidence to prove that a team rocket experiment couldn't make its way out into the wild in Kanto…I can use Hoenn as my trump card. It's true that a shiny pokemon may be able to go over to Hoenn and pass on genes, which _would_ strengthen the Team Rocket theory, but consider this: Legenday and Starter pokemon.

Starter pokemon are pokemon raised specifically by the Professors of each region to give to aspiring trainers. It remains highly unlikely that any of these professors would allow any of these pokemon into the hands of team rocket, although it is possible that a long line of shiny pokemon can trace their roots back to some pokemon team rocket captured, but that's where the Team Rocket argument ends. Because Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, the Regis, Deoxys, Jirachi, Latios and Latias…all these pokemon: Can't be bred and can't evolve. Not only that, but they also have had no connection to any team rocket members besides Jessie and James, who do not possess this technology, so how do these legendary pokemon end up different colors?

**THE MON HYPOTHESIS**

The Mon Files squad hypothesizes that if a pokemon is born with an extremely recessive gene, then it will be a shiny pokemon. Here is our evidence: While a Magikarp evolving abruptly and keeping its color might explain that particular evolution, a simple fact remains that a regular pokemon cannot evolve into a shiny pokemon, no matter how abruptly it evolves. We've all seen those level 16 Gyarado that we found with our good rod in the Lake of Rage, and they all had normal colors despite clearly prematurely evolving. Another debunker is that if we look at a different line of pokemon, say Psyduck to Golduck, if the abrupt evolution bit was true, the new Golduck would retain a Psyduck's gold coloring, but a _shiny_ Golduck's palette is more of a teal than anything else, which is far from being gold. Therefore the fact that a red Gyarados evolves from a Magikarp is merely a coincidence!

_Does that mean?_

Yes it does. The one Magikarp to evolve in the Lake of Rage and rampage…was already a Shiny Pokemon! It was one of the pokemon born with the recessive gene that mutated its color scheme. The same is true for any legendary pokemon of different colors that one might come across.

_But you can't breed legendary pokemon!_

Maybe a _trainer_ can't breed legendary pokemon, **but**, as the anime was so kind to show us, baby legendary pokemon _do_ exist. In fact in the Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea movie, which introduced a Sinnoh legendary pokemon: Manaphy, it was confirmed that Manaphy hatched from an egg, and Manaphy's egg looks different in the games than any other egg as well. We can also see an adult Lugia and its baby in the anime. The biggest proof of genetic mutation however, lies in Deoxys. Deoxys lives in _**SPACE**_! There is _no_ way that Deoxys could have _ever_ come into contact with team rocket to force it to evolve. In fact, Deoxys is known to have arrived on a meteor that contained a virus…could this virus be responsible for the different colors? Maybe, maybe not. That will be a theory for another time, but the fact remains that _all_ pokemon are susceptible to this genetic mutation. Unlike pokerus, these pokemon are born Shiny, and like pokerus, their shiny color never goes away. Gold's golden Magikarp is not going to give him a golden Gyarados, it will only give him a second red one.

**CONCLUSION**

When viewed realistically compared to team rocket's radio waves, plenty of holes surface in the team rocket theory for instance: "Why weren't all the pokemon affected by this?" To name one. If we act under the premise that shiny pokemon come from a small genetic mutation in DNA to be true, the team rocket holes are covered up and the answer is that all the Lake of Rage pokemon were affected by the Team Rocket signals, and all the pokemon around the Lake of Rage _did_ start evolving prematurely. Why is the shiny Gyarados rampaging? Easy, it's rampaging because all its friends are in pain and evolving prematurely! The shiny Gyarados is level 30 which means it clearly evolved a long time ago given that all the other pokemon are at around level 16 to level 19. Why isn't the Goldenrod Tower forcing shiny pokemon over Johto to evolve? Because that isn't what Team Rocket's Goal was when they took over that tower. Their goal was to announce their return to Giovanni and find him, plus, who's to say team rocket _didn't_ succeed in their goal? No one knows how many pokemon might have prematurely evolved while Gold was up in that tower. But if we go on the fact that shiny pokemon come from a very rare mutation, team rocket's schemes become arbitrary, and pokemon trainers can rest easy knowing that their (probably hacked) Shiny Metagross was never a prisoner of Team Rocket's cuelty.

Liked the theory and want more? Follow the story to know when the new ones come out!

Have your own version of this theory? Please PM it to us or share it with us in the review area!

Have a theory you want us to check out and write about? PM us or leave it in a review!

This is The Mon Files: Solving Mon Mysteries one PokeProblem at a time!


	2. Diglett and Dugtrio: Our Best Guess

The Mon Files

Volume 1

File 2

"Diglett! Use Aerial Ace!"

That's right, it's Diglett's turn to get seriously looked at. Now, it isn't only Diglett that is going to have to put up with our 'probing' but Dugtrio will need to as well. Both Diglett and Dugtrio appear to be quite bland pokemon at first glance, and as I write this the team is still unsure if we actually _can_ come up with what Diglett or Dugtrio truly looks like, but boy can we narrow it down some!

**Background**

Everyone loves to guess as to what Diglett looks like underground, with the most common (and hilarious) guesses portraying Diglett as either some small growth of an enormous demon like creature straight out of the Distortion World, or as a really muscular man, with Dugtrio's portrayal often being three very buff men hugging each other. (Pokemon is home to many minds). Now, since we can assume that no one has actually ever _seen_ the underground part of a Diglett, and an entry from the Pokedex mentions directly that no one has ever seen what a Dugtrio looks like, our team cannot succeed in coming to a decisive conclusion as to what either looks like, but we _can_ use our lack of life to find out the things that Diglett or Dugtrio _must_ have and then give you our best guess based on that. Let's start with the classifications of both the pokemon.

**Similar Classifications**

Diglett and Dugtrio are both ground type pokemon, and they both learn the same set of moves, regardless of when Diglett evolves. Diglett and Dugtrio are also both classified as the 'mole pokemon'.

_Okay, nothing too strange so far…_

That is correct. These similar characteristics are not all too astonishing, but the first thing to strike our fancy was the difference in _size_.

**Contrasting Classifications**

Diglett seems like a small guy, only eight inches in fact, or at least we think! Our friend Pokemon Stadium specifically state that it is only Diglett's above ground head that has been measured at eight inches in height, and _no one_ has bothered to search underground for what Diglett looks like, but we do have an idea of how big Diglett might be. Allow us to bring up anime episode from the Orange Islands series: The Underground Round-Up, Where a Diglett is revealed to have been inside Poncho's hat. Using some cross referencing we can determine how big Diglett could be at a maximum, and it turns out to be that the whole of Diglett can't be more than 9 to 10 inches. In other words…Diglett is not a super buff man under there. He's still itty bitty (more or less). And his weight is small as well. Diglett weighs only 1.8 lbs. So Diglett probably can't have much under there, but before we get to the fun part of guessing how many jelly beans are under the Diglett, we ought to take a look at his evolved form, Dugtrio, who is _quite_ different.

Dugtrio clocks in at about 73 lbs and is 2 feet and 4 inches tall. This, needless to say, is quite the big change. The Pokedex states that, akin to Diglett, no one has ever seen the bottom part of a Dugtrio.

_But wouldn't a Dugtrio just be 3 Diglett?_

This _is_ what one might think, but there are two major holes in that thought. The first is that, 3 Diglett will not add up to be 73 lbs or be able to stick 2 feet and 4 inches out of the ground without revealing what is beneath them, as we have been able to ascertain that a whole Diglett can't even measure up to one foot. But the _real_ evidence suggesting that a Dugtrio isn't three separate Diglett is the Pokedex. The Pokedex states that a Dugtrio occurs when 3 Digletts emerge from a single body, and as a result, think exactly alike. Dugtrio is a Siamese triplet of Diglett!

_So…It's small like Diglett is?_

Well, maybe, but we at The Mon Files don't necessarily think so. Allow us to bring our favorite tool, The Pokedex, up once more. The pokedex states that not only can Dugtro dig easily to over 60 mies below sea level, but it can also easily dig at up to (and in some cases over) 60 miles per hour. Dugtrio can dig 60 miles underground in a single hour. Nowhere in Diglett's pokedex entries describes how fast diglett can dig, but it generally only stays about one yard underground, and is often used by farmers for tilling fields, which leads us to believe that Diglett is not nearly as capable of exerting the same amount of force that Dugtrio can. Oh, but the fun is just starting, time to look at a pokedex entry that seems to contradict one of Dugtrio's original entrees.

**Dugtrio is some sort of Abomination**

The pokedex states that Dugtrio's three heads burrow alternatively.

_Okay, nothing wrong there._

And it is _because_ the 3 heads are burrowing alternatively that Dugtrio can actually burrow as fast and as deep as it can, without getting tired. This, although vague gives us quite some insight as to what Dugtrio could possibly be. Why? Because this entry confirms only one thing: Dugtrio is using the three heads it has to dig.

_So what's the big deal?_

Take a look at both Diglett's and Dugtrio's move pool. You'll notice weird moves like Scratch, Fury Swipes, and Sucker Punch. At first glance, neither one of these pokemon has any appendages, but _we_ have the power of semi-logic to help us! We can assume, that Diglett probably has some sort of set of claws or hans (or both) that it uses to dig, consider just burrowing a single head up and down can't be very effective for digging considering Diglett isn't moving at very high speeds.

_So Diglett and Dugtrio use claws to dig, no big deal_

Whoa, slow down there…no one said Dugtrio had any claws to dig with, in fact, the Pokedex clearly states that Dugtrio burrows using the three heads! Chances normally would be high that Dugtrio has claws, but if it did, wouldn't it use _them_ to dig? Three blunt heads would probably not be as good as sharp claws in a digging formation. Conclusion: Dugtrio has no foreclaws. And by foreclaws, we mean claws on Dugtrio's arms. Yes Dugtrio has arms. Since both Dugtrio and Diglett can learn the same moves, both Dugtrio and Diglett, need to have arms. Only, Diglett has claws on both its arms and feet. Dugtrio's claws are only on its feet. Yes. We believe that Dugtrio and Diglett are both bipedal, meaning they walk on two legs. This also solves the problem of how both pokemon are capable of learning Aerial Ace. They use their _legs_ to jump into the air. But we know there is a problem here. Guess what it is.

_If Dugtrio has 3 heads attached to this one body that apparently has both legs and arms, how do the heads burrow alternatively and why is Dugtrio using its heads to burro instead of its arms and legs, which are already underground?_

**The Sad Part About This Theory**

Those heads of the Dugtrio that you encounter or train are not Dugtrio. They're Diglett.

_But you said Diglett can't come out that far out of the ground_

That we did, but the Diglett are going through an awful amount of pain, because the Diglett are being eaten (or absorbed, doesn't truly matter, but they're being trapped) by the _true_ Dugtrio. Some underground heathen. The Diglett are being stretched as they desperately try to escape from the clutches of this Dugtrio, which is where _adrenaline_ kicks in. That is why Dugtrio is able to burrow so quickly with only three heads. It's the one last fight that the Digletts can put up. Unfortunately, the Digletts are not strong enough to break free from Dugtrio, which allows Dugtrio to use the struggling Digletts to its advantage. Oh, but there's more. The reason why Dugtrio is opting to not dig with its body but rather the Digletts is because the three Diglett heads are not the _only_ Digletts struggling to get out of Dugtrio. There are, at least three more on the opposite side of Dugtrio's body, trying desperately to dig out, and _these_ are the burrowing heads, and of course, Dugtrio is in full control of all of these heads because Dugtrio can control how hard a grasp it keeps on these Diglett.

_But Dugtrio is supposed to have legs, so how can the heads on the other side of the body burrow?_

Simple. Dugtrio's legs and feet are the exact same size as Diglett's, making the feet good for little besides jumping and scratching, which, coincidentally, is exactly what Dugtrio would use these feet for!

**The Time of Truth: What We Believe Diglett and Dugtrio look like**

Let's start with Diglett, since he'll prove to be easier to describe.

Diglett is still very small, and only about ten inches in total. Below the ground, Diglett sports a pair of mole-like claws and legs. He uses the back two legs to jump when performing moves like Aerial Ace, and he uses all four of his appendages to dig, thanks to their unique structure. At The Mon Files, we believe these claws and legs would resemble those of Drillbur, another 'Mole' pokemon. Considering Diglett is not a fan of sunlight, as his pokedex entries state, these underground body parts are probably lighter than the rest of Diglett. Diglett may or may not have a tail, but we are inclined to believe that he does not, since he cannot learn tail-based moves.

Dugtrio will prove to be a bit harder…but some has to try to do it!

Our take on Dugtrio is not small, as our estimated size of Dugtrio is about 5 feet 8 inches tall from top to bottom, with the actual center of Dugtrio only one whole foot. The rest of the height are the however many Digletts trying to get free. Dugtrion has the same type of feet Diglett has, and uses them for scratching enemies and jumping. Dugtrio's arms however, are a bit of another story. Dugtrio's arms are, in fact, more Diglett that have become trapped in Dugtrio's body, except these Diglett…are dead already. This allows Dugtrio to easily control its arms and use moves like Sucker Punch. Considering that a Diglett gets trapped in a Dugtrio, we at the Mon Files propose that Dugtrio is in fact, the same color as the dirt that Diglett sees as it burrows, causing Diglett to get trapped by Dugtrio in the first place.

So when you see your Diglett evolving…just remember that the Diglett isn't the happy one.

Liked the theory and want more? Follow the story to know when the new ones come out!

Have your own version of this theory? Please PM it to us or share it with us in the review area!

Have a theory you want us to check out and write about? PM us or leave it in a review!

This is The Mon Files: Solving Mon Mysteries one PokeProblem at a time!


End file.
